mufinal14fandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Miyamoto
Ariana Mamiko Miyamoto born 12 May 1994 in Nagasaki is a Japanese model and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss Universe Japan 2015. She represented Japan at the Miss Universe 2015 pageant, but after her victory she encountered some people disapproving of her win, mostly in the form of online social media, for not being of typical Japanese appearance; she is the first hāfu (multiracial) woman to be Miss Japan. Early life and education Miyamoto was born to a Japanese mother and an African American father, Bryant Stanfield, who was stationed at a United States Navy base in Sasebo. Miyamoto's parents divorced when she was one year old.Wofford, Taylor. (2015). A half-black Japanese beauty queen is raising eyebrows - but will she change minds? Newsweek. Retrieved June 25, 2017, from link. She attended elementary school in Japan and, at age 13, emigrated to the United States to live with her father in Jacksonville, Arkansas, where she attended Jacksonville High School for two years. Upon return to her native Japan, she did not immediately complete high school, but worked odd jobs, including that of a bartender. In 2015, Miyamoto won the title of Miss Nagasaki and represented her prefecture at the Miss Universe Japan contest. Discrimination Miyamoto was the only black girl in her class while growing up in Sasebo, Nagasaki.Fitzpatrick, Michael & MacFarlan, Tim. (2015). 'I've been called n****r and had trash thrown at me': First mixed race Miss Japan hits out at the 'spasmodic vomit of racial abuse' she's suffered because father is African-American. Daily Mail. Retrieved June 25, 2017, from link. Miyamoto recalled, "Whenever the teacher told us to hold hands, other children thought my black skin would rub off on them, so they said, 'Don't touch me'"Beauty queen brings light to Japan's racial issues. (2015). CBS This Morning. Retrieved June 25, 2017, from link. Some of here classmates in Sasebo, Nagasaki would say things like, "Don't swim in the same pool 'cause your skin will rub off on me."Nagata, Masatoshi. (2015). Not Japanese Enough? Miss Universe Japan looks to fight prejudice. Nichi Bei. Retrieved June 25, 2017, from link. Miyamoto was shunned due to her skin color and curly hair as she grew up in Japan. Parents and classmates used the term "kurombo" to refer to her.Wesby, Maya. (2015). Japan's problem with race. Newsweek. Retrieved July 25, 2017, from link. Miyamoto has decided to use her fame to help combat racial prejudice. In 2015, Miyamoto said "I want to start a revolution. I can't change things overnight but in 100-200 years there will be very few pure Japanese left, so we have to start changing the way we think."Morgan, Maybelle. (2015). Not Japanese enough? I BOW when I answer the phone! Miss Universe Japan who faced abuse for being mixed-race hits back at critics. Daily Mail. Retrieved July 25, 2017, from link. Career Miss Universe Japan 2015 On 12 March 2015, Miyamoto was crowned as Miss Universe Japan 2015 (Miss Japan 2015) at Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo in Bunkyō-ku, while Miss Oita and Miss Chiba were the runners-up. The winners of Miss Universe and Mister Japan 2015 (Junpei Watanabe of Akita) will compete at the Miss Universe and Mister International competitions. Miss Universe 2015 As Miss Japan 2015, Miyamoto competed at the Miss Universe 2015 pageant where she made it to the Final 14 but 3rd place Finish. Before Miyamoto's placement, Japan placed in the top 15 last in 2008 with Hiroko Mima. References External links *Miss Universe Japan Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese beauty pageant winners Category:Japanese female models Category:Miss Universe 2015 contestants Category:People from Nagasaki category:People from Jacksonville, Arkansas Category:Japanese people of African-American descent Category:Japanese people of American descent Category:Jacksonville High School (Arkansas) alumni Category:3rd Place Category:Placers Category:Miss Universe Beauties Category:American-Japanese beauty queens Category:Finalists Category:MU'15 Final 14